bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 04
"West City, here we come!" is the fourth episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on November 13, 2011 and November 20, 2011 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on September 7, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 It is now Samuru Shigami's turn to partake in Grand Round Attack but instead of using his normal Lightning Dravise, he upgrades its Rev Core to the Metal Rev Core. Also equipping a Tornado Magazine, Samuru makes heavy use of its capabilities. Much so that it causes an explosion upon a Target that shocks spectators and even Reggie Mak. Samuru than leaves the Crossfire area with Dravise. Riki and Co. talk with Takakura who announces a new event: "Cross Tag Fight". As its name suggests, it allows B-Shots to team-up with another player in Crossfire. This interests all the B-Shots as events for it come into play. One event, uses an EZ Target placement disguised as a Colosseum. Riki Ryugasaki and Kaito Samejima are up first. They verse one-another on separate fields to be the first player to knock down all the EZ Targets. Whilst Kaito takes full advantage of Lightning Fin with a Wide Magazine and splashes away the competition with Machine Gun, Riki uses True Dragon Drive with Thunder Dracyan, also donning a Wide Magazine to fire a powerful shot taking down all EZ Targets. Although Riki is declared the winner, Kaito lends his Oneside Core to Riki for the next match as he wants to give Riki assurance he will prevail, to which Riki thanks Kaito. The next event takes place near a castle where the object is to shoot marbles through the gate in West City. The B-Shots take notice and prepare for it. Meanwhile though, Reggie approaches Samuru and asks him to be his Cross Tag Fight teammate he rejects it and leaves. Elsewhere Riki and Co. board the plane to West City along with Akira Saiga. While Simon Sumiya is dealing with his fear of girls around Sumi that Grizz Sukino and Kaito watch, Yuki Washimura converses with Riki. Simultaneously, Yuki eats sandwiches he packed for the trip. Once they arrive, the gang set-up at an amusement park. Kaito helps advertise Miracle Shoot while Simon tries playing in an event except Sumi is there too and they end up toppling the play field. The B-Shots also receive a call for the next Crossfire event. They follow the directions and meet Samuru and Reggie at an arena. Riki and Yuki will be partners but so will Samuru and Reggie, with Reggie predicting their win. Just then, Thunder Dracyan reminds Riki of the Oneside Core and Riki makes use of it. Replacing the Accele Core with Oneside, attaching the Quick Loader Magazine and also new stickers, "Lightning Dracyan" is ready to do battle with Yuki against Samuru and Reggie. Part 2 Riki Ryugasaki and Yuki Washimura are ready to battle against Samuru Shigami and Reggie Mak in the Cross Tag Fight. After Lightning Dracyan and Lightning Dravise converse, Riki and Yuki leave to compete. As they have seen before, the challenge concerns a castle with EZ Targets popping all around. The goal is to hit all of them in the fastest, possible time. After some B-Shots finish their run, Reggie attaches a Wide Magazine and Power Manteau to Strike Cobra, adding some Power and Rapid-Fire with Precision. He makes use of these attributes to knock all of the Targets and succeed. His partner, Samuru is next and uses his signature Tornado Magazine with Dravise. His Rapid-Fire skills are not underwhelming and also passes the event. With Yuki being the next B-Shot competing, he reveals that Grizz Sukino also let him borrow his Thunder Bearga's Torque Core so he can create: "Thunder Eagle". Also with a Power Manteau and Wide Magazine, he uses both Precision and Rapid-Fire to clear the field. After finishing, Riki is now up with Lightning Dracyan. Thanks to the Oneside Core and the Quick Loader Magazine, Riki easily clears the moving EZ Targets outside the castle. While he repeatedly shoots inside for the remaining Targets, there are others left and right blocked by walls and he is only shooting straight. To compensate, he uses a new Spirit Shot: "Machine Gun" to hit every other Target inside. As a result, Riki only achieved 00:23:27 with Yuki and was not fast enough to beat Samuru and Reggie. After the Crossfire event, Yuki talks with Reggie while they notice Riki does the same to Samuru. Riki still has questions about B-Animals he wants Samuru to answer, who explains more insight to Riki. He then exits the tournament with Dravise. Meanwhile at the park, Grizz, Kaito Samejima and Simon Sumiya overhear a "B-Daman Event" taking place. They follow it and Kaito enters it with Strike FIn. Although he is making much use of its Precision, he uses too much force to the point his Core breaks into pieces. A nearby competitor however and his B-Daman put Kaito in dust with his powerful shots. Major Events *Tag Team Crossfire takes place in West City. *Riki teams up with Yuki while Samuru partners up with Reggie. *Riki uses Lightning Dracyan and Yuki uses Thunder Eagle. *Samuru and Reggie get first place but Riki and Yuki get second place. *Kaito's Oneside Core breaks during a tournament and Hugo Raidoh appears. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Yuki Washimura *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Simon Sumiya *Reggie Mak *Hugo Raidoh *Takakura *Sumi Inaba *Akira Saiga B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) **Lightning Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Avian (Yuki's) **Thunder Eagle (Yuki's) *Lightning Fin (Kaito's) *Strike Cobra (Reggie's) *Thunder Leo (Hugo's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Kaito Samejima (Lightning Fin + Wide Magazine): Knock down all EZ Targets. Result: Failure; not fast enough. *Riki Ryugasaki (Thunder Dracyan + Wide Magazine): Knock down all EZ Targets. Result: Failure; not fast enough. *Reggie Mak (Strike Cobra + Power Manteau + Wide Magazine): Knock down all EZ Targets. Result: Success; 1st Place. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise + Tornado Magazine): Knock down all EZ Targets. Result: Success; 1st Place. *Yuki Washimura (Thunder Eagle + Power Manteau + Wide Magazine): Knock down all EZ Targets. Result: Success; 2nd Place. *Riki Ryugasaki (Lightning Dracyan + Quick Loader Magazine). Result: Success; 2nd Place. Super Shots *Machine Gun (Lightning Dracyan) Trivia Errors Gallery Part 1 CFJ07.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ08.png|Japanese title card Video